


An Ideal Breeding Candidate

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breeding, F/F, Medical Kink, Nipple Licking, Pheromones, Restraints, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: Dr. Maheswaran is an ideal candidate for Homeworld's human breeding program. Yellow and Blue Pearl work together to get her ready for her "session".





	An Ideal Breeding Candidate

“Is she responsive now? I hope this one doesn’t take ages like the last one did.”

Priyanka suddenly gasped and shot up, fully waking up from some indeterminately long dream. Looking down, she was surprised to see her arms bound tight to her chair, restricting her movement and keeping her firmly in place. In addition, she realized that her clothes had been removed, and were replaced with silky cloths that only just barely covered her skin. She frantically searched her memories, trying to recall what had landed her here; a flashing image of walking on the beach, being approached by two strange women, a needle being plunged into her neck after they said she looked like a “good candidate”…?

“Um, hello? You _can_ hear me, correct? I was pretty sure that you were totally intact when we retrieved you.”

Priyanka’s attention was brought back to the present, where she finally fully realized that the two women that had abducted her were now standing in front of her. Incredibly, though, they weren’t quite human; based on their pale blue and yellow skin, as well as the gemstones implanted firmly on their chests, she guessed that they were of the same type of alien as Connie’s friends’ parents.

“W-Who are you? Why did you take me? And where are we? You can’t keep me here-”

“Ugh, another chatty one. Blue, would you grab me the gag?”

With a slight nod, the gem with obscured eyes turned and reached into a cabinet, handing a pink ball gag to her partner. Without warning, she shoved the gag into Priyanka’s mouth, snapping the clasp on the back shut and muffling her anguished cries.

“Much better. Now, if you would just calm down for a moment, I can actually talk.” Leaning against the wall with a slightly bored expression on her face, the gem continued her speech, “You have been identified as an ideal candidate for the facility here. You are to be introduced into the Zoo’s breeding population, in order to help diversify the currently stagnating gene pool. Before we can do any of that, though, a sterilizing fluid and pheromone serum will be applied in order to minimize risk of illness or resistance. Any questions?”

Eyes wide, the human yelped and violently shook her head yes.

“Ah, so you don’t have any questions then. Good, maybe we’ll be able to get you into the habitat sooner than I initially anticipated.”

“Blue, do you have everything prepared?”

“Yes, I’m ready to administer them. I’ll start with the sterilizer.”

The blue pearl walked towards a bound and gagged Priyanka, who was struggling against her restraints. She produced a small bottle filled with a clear, viscous liquid that smelled like a cleaning agent. The gem poured a bit onto her hands, then slid her hands over the human’s chest. Priyanka shivered at the sudden cold fluid making contact with her soft bosom, her cheeks flushing as the pearl began to slather her and kneed it into her flesh. With the help of her yellow friend, they quickly rubbed and massaged the fluid across her skin, covering every inch of exposed skin in a rather clinical manner. Feeling somewhat violated, Priyanka merely looked up at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact with the pearls.

Once she was sufficiently rid of any Earth microbes or parasites that could infect the inhabitants of the Zoo, the pearls stepped back, cleaning their hands. As the fluid soaked into Priyanka’s skin, they grabbed a spray bottle, presumably the “pheromone serum” that had been mentioned a few minutes before.

“Alright, this should be much more enjoyable than the previous procedure. Ready to spray her?”

Blue nodded, then spritzed some of the musky liquid on Priyanka’s neck. For a moment, there was no change, no indication that the serum was anything more than some type of cologne. But suddenly, her pupils dilated and her flesh became warmer to the touch; she could feel the beads of cold sweat from earlier begin to drip down the sides of her face, and every sense felt heightened. Despite this, her mind began to feel foggy, as if the world around her had been draped in a sheer cloth that blurred her thoughts together.

“It seems that the serum has taken affect already. Perhaps she’s more sensitive to it than the other humans?”

Yellow hummed in agreement, inspecting the body in front of her. “Looks like it. Well, this’ll just make it even easier to get her acclimated. We’ll do the standard preparations, but it shouldn’t take as long as normal.”

Yellow unlocked the gag and pulled it away from the subject’s mouth, thick strands of saliva trailing along. Then, without saying anything, Blue pulled down the human’s top, exposing her large tits to the cool air in the exam room. She gasped, feeling her nipples harden almost immediately. The pearl leaned forwards, and with no hesitation, latched her lips around the buds and began sucking. The human moaned loudly, her muscles tightening against the firm restraints on her arms. Her world began to spin, with each lick and suckle sending her reeling. Blue massaged her other breast, gently pinching and kneading the flesh in time with the movements of her mouth.

After a few moments, Yellow stepped forwards, carefully nudging Blue out of the way so that she could assist in getting the subject ready for her impending breeding session. Priyanka nearly yelped as she felt the slim fingers prodding between her thighs, grasping for their target. With a brief yet intrusive swipe, Yellow drew her finger out and examined it.

“Huh, she’s already dripping wet. Looks like you were right about her being more sensitive.”

Blue merely nodded, never letting her mouth leave one of the two saliva-coated nipples she was playing with. Satisfied with her findings, Yellow got back in between Priyanka’s legs, rubbing the human’s moist lips. Her moans and cries filled the small room, although words seemingly never formed totally; she could only gasp out the occasional “Yes!”, with all other exaltations sounding more like purring than actual speech. The pheromone serum had allowed her primal desires to overwhelm any rational thought she may have had. She didn’t care at all about what had happened or what would happen to her, instead living totally in the present and only craving the pursuit of pleasure.

The warm, dank heat that filled her body slowly built up into a scorching, burning inferno, with every fiber of her being striving to burst this fever bubble. The endless suckling of the pearl on one tit, the tireless rubbing of the other on her slit and across her clitoris, the faint yet all-consuming fantasy of being bred, being used by some primitive human animal, all aided in this crescendo of feeling.

With her tongue lolling out of her mouth, sweat pouring across her skin, Priyanka finally felt everything coming to a peak. And just like that, she felt the world collapse beneath her.

A primal, guttural shout emanated from somewhere deep inside of her, surprising even the pearls that had been working on her, the same ones who had performed a similar procedure on dozens of human subjects before her. Her body strained against the chair, hips grinding down hard against the drenched fingers of the pearl below her. She bucked wildly, cries of pure pleasure echoing in the room even as the intense orgasm began to fade away.

Priyanka slumped back in the chair, head tilted back and huffing and puffing, as the pearls withdrew from the subject. With wide eyes, they looked at each other, before Blue finally spoke.

“I suppose her breeding process will be much easier than the last one we dealt with.”


End file.
